1) In the EM lab personnel training has progressed well, and in the last six months thin sections can be cut and stained reliably. 2) Work correlating fiber-size histograms and the action potential in several peripheral nerves of various structure has provided satisfactory material which is currently under analysis. 3) Late (18 month) changes in the pia-arachnoid membrane related to air exposure and low energy UV irradiation are being evaluated with material currently in process. 4) A serial section study of a case of chronic dyslexia following an occipital lobectomy with minor damage to the posteromedial extremity of the angular gyrus disclosed that the posterolateral inferior portion of the pulvinar is related to this cortical region. Previous anatomical studies showed in case of chronic receptive aphasia with a lesion in the supramarginal gyrus and posterior temporal cortex that the degeneration in the pulvinar affected the anterosuperior portion.